Yog-fic- The Quest
by FlashingHaywire12
Summary: Yogscast! Zoethian! Rythian has to go on an adventure to save Zoey and a special someone. Collaboration with my cousin, ShadowShinigamiWolf.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me and my cuz are doing a colab! :) credit to her for this part of the story.**_

* * *

Rythian tossed and turned in his sleep. The haunting dream not going easy on his mind. He stood in a field of end-stone, watching as the Queen flew in a circle above. The obsidian pillars that littered the landscape sticking out like a sore thumb.

The Queen, also known to normal Minecraftians as the Ender Dragon, swirled around and swooped while he waited patiently. Soon she landed, wrapping around the Enderborn, leaving only a small, circle-like clearing that he know stood in.

"Mother…" He hissed in his foreign tongue.

The dragon merely stared at him, before turning into a more humanoid shape. However she still had long, black and purple wings that trailed out behind her, dragging on the ground. She stopped in front of him, her eyes glowing fiercely.

"What is it, my prince?" She teased, knowing full well that he hated that.

"You know damn well what this is about!" He snapped, eyes beginning to glow as just as fierce.

"Oh yes… You'll need to come visit me personally in order to discuss these… things." She replied ominously. "I will pick the meeting place. I'll give you signs to lead you to the right place."

"I can't leave her!" The mage was quickly getting more and more aggressive in front of the Queen.

"You're going to have to…" She grinned, revealing sharp teeth.

He woke up to the feeling of hands gripping his chest. A red-haired beauty was curled up into him, whimpering quietly. Worried, he gently shook her awake. Her orange eyes stared back up at him.

"Are you okay?" Rythian fretted.

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead just chose to shake her head in a 'No.' The blaze buried her face into his shirt, slowly causing the material to get wet. He held her close as sobs wracked her body.

"Wanna talk about it, Zoey?" He asked gently.

Her eyes red from tears, she looked up at him.

"I had a nightmare… And in it our- our-" She broke down again, causing him to calm her down once more. After successfully doing so, she continued. "In it, t-the Ender Dragon stole it away from us!"

"Stole what?" The man asked, resting his chin on her shoulder after he pulled her into a hug.

"Our child, Rythie." She whispered.

He froze, remembering what would happen and what he had to discuss with the Queen. With a small sigh he rested his hand over his partner's small bump. She was only three months along, so it wasn't too noticeable yet.

"I'll never let anything hurt you or our little one. I'll throw down my life to protect you two. I swear on Notch himself." The Enderborn gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She relaxed into his arms as he slowly began to rub her abdomen. Minutes had passed by like seconds until she fell asleep.

"Sleep tight, love." He sounded, before he joined her in the land of sleep, hand still resting where it was.

-SSW-

Rythian made sure to wake up early enough to have enough time to get ready. He left a note on the table next to the bed, explaining where he was going, along with planted one last kiss on the forehead of his wife. The mage hated saying goodbye this way, but he couldn't stand to go through all the pain of her trying to stop him.

After gathering all the things he'd need in his alchemy bag, he turned around one last time to look at Blackrock. Please don't be upset, Zoey…

He closed his eyes as he deepened his breathing, when he opened them, he saw a line of a vibrant purple. The colors trailed in a ribbon-like line, with the appearance of mist. These paths where linked to the End, along with his mental state of mind, and would lead him where he needed to go. Activating his flying ring, he set out after the path.

It was around sundown when the path ended. He glanced around and inwardly groaned at his location. A tall, marbled tower lit up with the face of a familiar dwarf loomed over him. Rythian was trying to figure out where to go when a voice called out.

"Oi! Whaddya think you're doing here?"

He turned around to see Sjin standing in front of the factory, Xephos standing behind him. The man in a space suit had his arms crossed, while the real spaceman only held a questioning look.

"I'm just passing by. I don't have the time to start a fight right now." He replied, ending the sentence in a slight growl.

"Well get outta here! Even though me and Xephos here are the only ones up, we could still take a joker like you!" Sjin threatened in a way that only he could.

"Let's not be too hasty, Sjin." Xephos began, walking closer to Rythian. "We don't even know what exactly he's doing yet."

"That's my point…" Sjin sighed.

Momentarily forgotten, the Enderborn tried to sneak far enough away to fly. However, Xephos caught him by the sleeve.

"Hold up there, mage." He warned, but there was no real threat behind his words.

"What do you want?" Rythian asked, not liking the vulnerable position he was currently in.

"We just want to know what you're up to." The blue-eyed man responded.

"And if you're up to no good." Sjin added.

"You wouldn't understand." He tried to rip free, only for Xephos' grip to tighten.

"Try us." The man from the stars persisted.

"I'm following a trail by the Ender Dragon." Rythian sighed.

"Why would you do that?" Sjin asked, walking up to him.

"I have my reasons, and I'm not telling you those." He muttered dangerously.

Xephos didn't try to pry more out of him. "We're going with you." He replied simply.

"No you're not." The purple-eyed man countered.

"Yes we are. You're going to need help with something like the Ender Dragon." Xephos countered with as much force.

"Who says I'm going?" Sjin snapped.

"Are you too scared, Sjin?" Xephos taunted.

Rythian was thoroughly confused at this point. Why are they helping me? I'm their enemy… Surely they would love for me to get killed.

"No! I'm not scared. Fine, I'll go. Let me get supplies…" Sjin walked inside, returning with a couple filled bags. Handing one to Xephos, he sighed. "Let's go."

-SSW-

Zoeya rolled over, only to be met with an empty side of the bed. She sat up and saw that Rythian was nowhere to be found.

Instead of calling for him, she got out of bed and decided to take a shower. As she waited for the water to heat up, the blaze began to lose herself in thought. Am I ready for this? Will I even be a good mother? What if I mess up? She mentally slapped herself for thinking these things. It's just nerves, I'm nervous, that's all. Normal… Her thoughts wouldn't leave her the entire time she was in there.

After finishing the relaxing shower, she opted to wear something more comfortable then her normal attire. She didn't wear anything much different, except she left off her cloak and decided to wear one of Rythian's shirts.

The size difference in the shirt made her have to push up the sleeves, otherwise they'd cover her hands. Not by much though…

Only then did Zoeya notice the sheet of paper on the other side of the bed. It was apparently hidden underneath the sheets. Picking it up, she read through it.

My dearest Zoeya,

I'm sorry to say that I'm going away for a while. Before you even think what I'm sure you're thinking right now, I'm not going to be gone for good. It hurts me to leave you, especially now of all times. But this is very important for our future. I'll try to be back soon. I'd recommend staying with Nilesy and Lomadia, I hear she is neutral in the war. Anybody an ally of Nilesy should be an ally of ours. Please go to them, not only will they protect you and the little one, but you're going to need another woman in the coming months. Just stay safe.

Rythian


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wellp, here's the second chapter, finally. :P This chapter is written by me._**

* * *

Rythian glanced back warily at Sjin, hoping he wasn't planing to jump him along the way. Sjin caught his eye, and he shrugged, his eyes widening as if saying, "What?!" And Rythian shook his head, and focused on the path ahead of him. He saw a purple streak, and thought, 'We must be getting close…' and smirked a bit under his mask. Xephos was walking calmly along the path, looking around at the trees, their branches threatening to lift you up by the shirt.

"Rythian, where exactly are we going?" Pipped up Sjin from behind him.

"I don't know" said Rythian, and Sjin rolled his eyes.

"If you don't know where we're going, then why are you even going?!" He asked, clearly annoyed by his tone of voice.

"I just know, ok! I don't want to talk about it!" The mage said, just as annoyed.

"Hey! Stop fighting!" Shouted Xephos, and he got in between them.

"He started it!" Said Sjin, and Xephos cast a glare at him that made him shut up.

"Whatever, lets just go" said Rythian, and kept walking. Xephos shrugged, and Sjin rolled his eyes. They followed the enderborn with no argument (which was surprising, considering Sjin was with them).

"Hello, travelers. My prince" said a voice somewhere in the trees.

"Prince?!" Said Xephos in surprise, and Rythian tensed.

"What do you want, queen?!" He asked angrily, and they heard a chuckle, deep in the trees. Rythian growled, and the queen appeared, her wings stirring up a wind. Xephos and Sjin, looking terrified, backed away. She took her human form, and her wings became droopy.

"Hello, Rythain" she said, and circled the enderborn.

"What do you want?!" He asked again, just as angry as the last. When she didn't answer him, he got mad, and burst out, "I'm tired of this! I challenge your leadership as ender queen!" He shouted, and pulled out his katar.

"Put your weapon down! I accept your challenge." Said the queen, and pushed the mages weapon down. Rythian smirked, and the queen just chuckled.

"But, before you fight me, you'll have to go through a series of trials" she said.

"When does the first one start?" He asked, and the ender dragon merely chuckled.

"All in due time, my prince" she said turning into her dragon form, and flying away, stirring up the wind again. Rythian growled, and Xephos and Sjin walked up to him.

"I could have died!" Said Sjin historically, and Xephos sighed.

"No… she doesn't want to kill YOU" said Rythian and poked Sjin hard in the chest. Rythian turned, and walked down the path once more. Sjin rolled his eyes, and rubbed his chest where Rythian poked him. Xephos sighed, and followed the mage.

Just about then, Rythian got warped away. Xephos blinked, and Sjin gasped. "Where'd he go?" Asked Sjin, and Xephos shrugged.

"Beats me" he said, and suggested, "Wanna keep going?" And Sjin nodded.

Rythian got teleported to a room, with a trap door under his feet. Under the trap door, was a pool of lava. Rythian gasped, and he heard a chuckle.

"Your first trial is to test your teleportation." Said the ender-dragon, and Rythian growled.

"Let me go!" He yelled, but nothing responded. The trap door opened, and he fell down toward the lava. His eyes widened, and he concentrated on a place in his head. He imagined the forest he was in, and concentrated harder. Just as the toe of his boot was about to touch the lava, he teleported to the place in his mind.

Zoey walked to the volcano, Baby Jim, and saw Nilsey there in the chair he made. "Hey, Zoey!" He said, and got up.

"Hey, Nilsey!" She said and walked up to him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Um… I was wondering if I could stay at Owl Island for a while?" She asked. Nilsey smiled.

"Can you tell me why? Lomaida won't be too happy if you just show up without a good reason" he said. Zoey explained that Rythian went on a quest, and he doesn't know when he will be back, and that she was three months pregnant, and Nilsey smiled.

"Ok, I'll take you there." He said. Zoey smiled.

"Thanks Nilsey!" She said and hugged her friend.

"C'mon. I'll race ya!" He said and took off.

"No fair!" Zoey called after him, laughing.

"Ok. She can stay." Said Lomaida.

"Thank you!" Said Zoey.

"No prob" Lomaida said, and smiled. Zoey smiled and walked around. Nilsey walked with her, pointing out where things were, and even showed her Lomaidas underground base. Lomaida smiled as she watched them, and thought, 'I wonder when Rythian will come back from his quest…' and followed after them.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The third chapter by Shadowshinigamiwolf :) _**

* * *

Rythian grunted as he hit the ground. The teleportation was successful, however it wasn't perfect, causing him to appear a few feet above the gravel path. Getting to his feet, he readjusted his mask.

"What the shit just happened?" Xephos asked, coming over to him. Sjin trailed behind him, glancing anywhere but in Rythian's direction.

"That… That was the Queen's first trial. I'm sure you remember when I challenged her. Well, that's going to happen until we arrive to wherever the path leads." As he spoke, the mage already saw the faint purple hue forming again.

"She called you a prince, care to explain?" Sjin crossed his arms, the tips of his mustache twitching as he spoke.

Rythian began to follow the path as he continued to explain. "I am the prince of the End… The Queen's law states that when any child with the blood of an Enderman, also known as an Enderborn, is born, they are taken away from their parents."

Xephos blinked in slight shock. "That's horrible! Why do your people still listen to her then?"

"Because Enderborns are the best to lead, and they're rare nowadays… She wants all of them as her own, to teach them how to rule the End, how to become the Enderdragon, etc…" Rythian sighed when the path began to fade away.

"I always knew you were one of them…" Sjin muttered, but it didn't go unnoticed by Rythian.

"I am NOT one of them!" He reeled on the architect. "Why do you think I'm here?! I was BANISHED!"

Sjin backed up nervously, putting his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Okay. Okay. Care to explain?"

Rythian glanced at where the misty path should have been, when Xephos caught his stare he got a confused look. "What do you keep staring at?"

"It's a path… It links me to the nearest End portal, but She has control of whenever I see it. Only Enderblooded creatures can see it. It's faded away now, I'm probably about to go back." As if on cue, he was gone, leaving behind only a few glowing, purple, ember-like flecks.

"So much for my question…" Sjin sighed, turning to the Axonian man. "So do we just wait, or…"

"I guess…"

-SSW-

"So, Enderborn…" The Queen hissed as Rythian ran through the End Stone labyrinth. "Not that I'm concerned for your safety, I would love to watch you wither in pain, but are you really sure you want to do this?"

Meet with a dead end, the purple-eyed mage felt a splitting pain in his head. Almost falling to the floor in the process, he turned around and ran the other way, determined to find a way out. The pain faded as soon as he turned the corner.

"All you need to do is find the key and then the exit…" The Queen spoke in a cheerful, sing-song voice. "Take your time… Just remember to keep track of that time. Wouldn't want you to go through all this for nothing now would we?"

"Shut up!" He growled before he could stop himself. The pain returned, feeling as if his brain had been stabbed by a thousand flaming knives. Doubling over, his speed drove him forward, making him hit the ground with his face.

"Don't speak to your mother that way!" She hissed from somewhere above him, almost like some type of puppet master.

"You… are… not… my… mother…" He panted, trying to regain his lost breath. He'd been running for Notch knows how long, and it had long since taken its toll on Rythian.

The Queen growled. "Just remember, use all the time you want, but the clock is still ticking."

That had been roughly a couple months ago, by now the mage had found the key. All that was left was the exit to this seemingly endless maze. Everything looked the same, it was hard to tell if he'd been here before or if it was someplace new.

With a groan he rested against a wall, sinking down to the floor in order to get off of his feet. It'll be worth it. He had repeated to himself over and over again. It was something he told himself, enabling him to go further, to keep trying.

As Rythian stared off into space, his gaze rested on his exposed wrist. The fabric of his shirt had risen slightly, revealing the edge of something black. The Enderborn knew what it was, it's what defined him, made him… Rythian. Lifting his sleeve the rest of the way up, he saw the full mark.

It was a rune in the language of Ender, basically stating his name and link to the End. All in a deep ebony on the front side of his wrist. It was nothing too elaborate, like some, it merely had a long vertical line with three short ticks across it. At the top it had a half of a crescent moon shape, reminding him of a scythe. Underneath this symbol, was a square within a rectangle, representing Ender.

I wonder what theirs would be like… He mused, getting to his feet. Maybe it'll be blocky… Maybe it'll be round…

"That's only saying if I can win this…" He said to himself, starting up a steady jog down the tunnel.

Minutes flied by, along with the hours, the days, the weeks… It took him a whole other month just to find the exit. And when he did, the Queen was there waiting for him.

"Congratulations… my prince." She grinned, walking closer to him. "That was merely your second trial. They slowly get harder and harder until… well you already know the final trial."

How could he not? It would be a fight to the death with the said being in front of him. Before Rythian could get lost in his thoughts, She continued on.

"The first one was so easy… Testing reflexes and quick focus. This one was about endurance and willpower. The next will… well… that'll be a surprise, now won't it? Then one more… and we can finally have our little battle." The entire time she was explaining all that he already knew, she was pacing in front of him, talking in a sweet voice that the mage knew was fake.

Once the Queen was done, she stepped aside, revealing a door. Never keeping his eyes off of her, in case she tried something, he exited through the door. As soon as he set foot on the other side, the green forest greeted him. Chirping birds from somewhere above, along with the feel of the wind on his face, carrying the smells and other sounds from all around.

"Notch, it took you long enough! Rythian, what the Nether happened?!" Sjin was instantly in his face, poking him in the chest.

"It took longer then I expected, okay? You didn't have to wait, either." Despite all his muscles aching in protest, he continued to follow the purple, misty trail.

"They'll only get longer you know…" He sighed once they stopped for the night. "The trials I mean. And you won't be able to come with me to fight the Queen. Once we get to the End portal that's it, you're gone."

"Yeah, yeah…" Sjin dismissed him with the wave of a hand, settling in a patch of grass. Soon after he fell asleep. The mage wouldn't be able to fall asleep that easily, knowing that his enemies could easily change their word and turn on him.

Leaning against the base of a tree, Rythian turned to Xephos. "I can take the first watch if you want." He offered, only to receive a negative shake of the head. The man from the stars apparently had the same caution as he did. "Okay then… Wake me halfway through the night." He spoke, his hand resting over his Enderbane in case of possible attack. Ignoring the burn, he tried to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Again, sorry for the delay! Here's the fourth chapter by me.**_

* * *

Nilesy looked around Owl Island, while Zoey gently banged her head on a tree. "Zoey..? You ok..?" Asked Nilesy.

"I don't know…" said Zoey.

"What's wrong?" Asked Nilesy.

"Rythians been gone for so long! I miss him…" she said, her gaze dropping to the ground. Nilesy patted her shoulder.

"I bet he'll be back as soon as you know it" he tried to comfort her.

"Really?" Zoey looked at her friend.

"Really!" Said Nilesy with a smile.

"I'm going for a walk" said Zoey.

"Ok" Nilesy said, starting to look around again. Zoey walked along the gravel, staying close to Owl Island so no mobs would attack her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a black pillar. She looked that way.

After she had, she wished she hadn't. Angry purple eyes flashed open, looking directly at her. She started to back away, but the enderman ran toward her and knocked her down by the claws. She lay on the ground, unable to do anything.

"Zoey!" She heard Nilesy shout from a ways away from her.

"Nilesy, help!" She cried as the enderman raked its claws across her face. It brought down its hand hard on her cheek. She yelled in pain. Nilesy ran at the enderman, not caring if it attacks him. The enderman looked his way as Nilesy pulled out his diamond sword and killed it in one hit.

"You ok?" He asked, holding out his hand to Zoey.

"… I- I honestly don't know…" she said, blood dripping down her face. Nilesy helped her up and walked her back to Owl Island to get patched up.

Rythian kept his pace on the gravel path, not turning back once. "Stop going so fast, will ya?!" Sjin complained. Rythian didn't reply. He just rolled his eyes. Xephos was real quiet and Rythian was happy about that.

"Maybe I just wanna get home" Rythian mumbled to himself.

"Don't think I didn't hear that! I didn't even want to come in the first place!" Sjin said.

"Well too bad!" Rythian yelled behind him.

"Oh for Notches sake… YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING LIKE CHILDREN STOP IT!" Xephos yelled, clearly annoyed by them fighting. Rythian looked at the spaceman, clearly surprised by the outburst.

"I'm so sorry, Xephos, it was Rythian" Sjin accused, but Xephos just held up a hand.

"I heard what I heard, it's always you who start these fights" said Xephos, pointing at Sjin.

"Wh-what? Me! No, it's Rythian!" Sjin protested. Rythian just sighed and shook his head. Sjin glared at Rythian, but continued to follow him. After about an hour, Rythian stopped suddenly.

"Oh great Notch, what is it now?" Sjin said. Rythian growled at Sjin.

"I think another trials coming" said Rythian. And sure enough, he was right. He got teleported to a maze of hallways, water as far as the eyes can see down them, in grates.

"Hello again, Rythian" said the queen.

"What is this?!" He said, looking at the water.

"Find a way out" said the queen. "It'll take you months, even years" she said. Rythian growled. He looked at the basalt walls. Suddenly he thought of Zoey.

He shrugged his shoulders and started walking, looking down every corner. He noticed a pressure plate at the beginning of one path. "Its a trap" he said out loud. Then he got it. There was a pressure plate everywhere there was water, and the exit didn't have water.

He started walking faster through the maze, knowing that he could find his way out like that. After about an hour, he started to slow down. Then he got slower. Then even slower. He suddenly felt himself getting a headache.

He stopped for a rest. 'I guess she can control what I feel here…' he thought. After a while, he got up and continued. As he walked, Rythian noticed the walls were turning into basalt, the floor turning into marble. Hs eyes widened as every detail of Blackrock came into view.

His eyes widened as he was hit by a wave of emotion. He thought of Zoey once again. He just then noticed it was a total of six months for her. 'Three more months…' he thought with a smile. Despite the emotions that stayed with him, he kept going.

After an hour, he still didn't find the right hallway. He looked down the path. 'Only billions more to go…' he thought, sighing. But then he thought of Zoey. That was his motivation to keep moving.

It took him about two months to find the one without a pressure plate. 'Finally…' he thought. He walked down it to find another path of hallways, this time with lava at the end. "Son of a…" he started, then yelling in frustration. The queen apparently thought it was amusing, so he heard her laughing like a maniac.

"Oh, you really thought it would be over?! Ha! It take at least two more months before you reach the end!" She said, her laughter not fading yet. Rythian growled.

"You think this is funny?!" He snapped.

"Oh, no never. I think it's hilarious" she said, laughing again. Rythian facepalmed. Then her laughter finally faded.

"Finally" he said, walking down the hallway, checking every beginning for a pressure plate. As he looked down one hallway, he saw something that terrified him. At the end, was Zoey. 'N-no… this is just an illusion…' he thought. The illusion looked at Rythian.

"Rythe..?" It said. 'Damn, it even has her voice…' he thought. He wasn't going to give in just yet. He tore his eyes away from the hallway and walked down the path.

It took him a year to get to the hallway without a pressure plate. He sighed in relief, starting to walk down the hallway. At the end was an iron door. He pressed the button to open it. Behind the door was the forest he teleported from.

"Nicely done, prince" said the Queen. Rythian rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" said Rythian, walking past her. When he reached Xephos and Sjin, Sjin looked mad.

"It takes you forever and a day to complete these!" He exclaimed, jumping up and getting into Rythians face.

"What do you expect?!" Rythian retorted. Sjin sighed.

"Never mind…" he said. "Can we just get going?" He asked. Rythian nodded, seeing the purple hue at the corner of his vision. He started walking toward it, off the soft gravel path, onto a rough, cobblestone one. 'This is probably where she's going to teleport me to the last trial…' he thought.

Rythian kept walking, wanting this to be over already, to be with Zoey…

"Ehem! Keep you eyes ahead, Mr!" Said Sjin, snapping at him. Rythian growled, witch made him shut up. After a little more walking, Rythian got teleported to the next trial. Xephos blinked.

"This is the last trial. We'll be going home soon" he said. Sjin sighed in relief.

"Hello again, Enderborn" said the queen. Rythian rolled his eyes.

"Just get to the trial part" said Rythian.

"Don't expect this one to be as easy as the last" said the queen.

"I don't. Just give me the trial" said Rythain.

"Very well…" said the queen as her voice faded. He turned to four cages. They were all labeled, with one titled, 'Blaze', another 'Enderman', another 'Wither Skeleton', and another 'Ghast'. Rythian tensed. 'Do I have to fight all these?' He thought.

The first cage lifted slowly, the iron bars creaking as they went up. The mob inside turned its horrifying skull head his way. Rythian looked around for a weapon, but only found a stone sword. 'This'll have to do…' he thought. The thing was out of its cage when he turned to it.

Rythian readied the sword, waiting for the blaze to make its move. The blaze threw a fireball at Rythian, but he threw it back at the monster by deflecting it off his sword. The blaze drifted out of the way of the fireball, making its way closer to the mage. Rythian ran at it with the sword in front of him and a ball of magic in the other. The blaze shot a fireball, but Rythian shot the ball of magic, witch made the ball go off in another direction.

Rythian managed to stab the blaze, but not that hard. He made another ball of magic and threw it at the fiery skeleton. It took more damage than it intended to. It flew to the back wall, witch was made of bedrock. The mage ran at the blaze, stabbing it in its weak spot. It let out a shrill cry, then fell to the ground with a thud as Rythian drew his sword out of its bony body.

The second cage lifted up to reveal a tall black figure. Rythian knew the secret to beating one of these. 'Just don't look into its eyes' he repeated over and over again. The enderman was apparently already in agro mode, and attacked Rythian on sight. Rythian growled, "I see how it is" and stabbed the enderman in the shoulder.

The enderman winced slightly but managed to claw Rythian on the face. He didn't care. 'I've gone through worse pain' he thought, thinking of the time Zoey left him. That was the most painful thing he could imagine. After thinking of that, he fought harder.

He stabbed the enderman hard in the leg, making it scream. To mortals, it would sound like a machine malfunctioning. Rythian kept this up, then finally, after a while, killed it with a blow to the head. It fell to the ground, despawning quickly.

The third cage lifted to reveal a black skeleton. This was no ordinary skeleton. This was a wither skeleton. Instead of a bow and arrow, it wielded a diamond sword. Rythian looked at his stone sword and frowned.

'I'm NOT dying here' he thought, tightening his grip on the hilt of the sword. He faced the skeleton, witch was just a few inches from his face. His eyes widened, and it stabbed him in the side. He yelled out in pain, falling on the bedrock floor. The skeleton came toward him, putting a bony foot on his stomach.

For a skeleton, it was surprisingly strong. It placed the sword on his heart, and rasped, "Any last words?" Rythian growled.

"You'll never kill me!" He shouted, grabbing the front of the sword and threw it off him. He grabbed the foot that was holding him down and threw it over his shoulder. He got up quickly and turned to face it. The wither skeleton ran at him with the sword at the front of it. Rythian leaned back and stabbed it in its stomach.

It looked down at where the sword entered its bony body. "It's over" said Rythian, taking his sword out of it. The wither skeleton fell to the ground, already starting to despawn. "One more" said Rythian, smirking.

Rythian leaped out of its way as the ghast fell to the ground, making a crying sound. "What now queen?" Rythian asked.

"Your last opponent. Me." She said, crawling out of the first cage. Rythian exchanged his stone sword for a diamond one that the wither skeleton dropped.

"Let's fight"


End file.
